goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
GoAnimate Against Drugs
A'GoAnimate Against Drugs' is a GoAnimate special inspired by'' Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue'' by Sophie the Otter (Co-Creator of the Project), Igor the Mii (Creator of the Project), KK720 (4th wall Breaker), and others. Plot Red Hoodie Guy returns home from school, opens his backpack, and notices that someone has put some drugs in there. Thinking that they might solve his troubles, Red Hoodie Guy is ready to try them. But then, our heroes notice this from the Team Lights HQ and go to help Red Hoodie Guy make wise choices. Unfortunately, Red Hoodie Guy summons Hare O.N., Coco Kane, Nick O. Teen, Marie Wanna, Sal V. Ahh, and SteerOid, Elle Estie, and Crystal Meff to get all of these people out of his house. It's up to Sophie, Igor, and the others to help Red Hoodie Guy and save his life. Cast *Eric as Red Hoodie Guy, Carkle, John, himself, Oggy, Rude Dog, Rhino Puffalump,Hare O.N., Grumpy Bear, P.C. Popple, Tyg Tiger, Cooler (Pound Puppies), MountainDewGuy2001, TransformersGuy48, Heffer, Luke Gallows (SES), Baloo, Balto *Brian as Flap Platypus, Shifty Dingo, PC Guy, Samuel, Satch (Rude Dog and the Dweebs), Villager, Ootsie Snootie, Tycoon, Mordecai Peterson, Empire Looney, Orinoco, Croc, Globox, Spyro, Fox McCloud, Buddhist Monkey,Stanley (Dino Babies), Boris the Goose *David/Evil Genius/Zack as Preston Evergreen, thegoldenbrick1, Nick O. Teen, Rick Raccoon, Kiwi, Punkster Popple, Moosel, Kiwi, Tenderheart Bear, Connor, Claude, Filburt, Cuddles *Kayla as Sophie the Otter, Jelly Otter, Beehonie, Cororon, Ashley Evergreen, Funshine Bear, Butterbear, Mimi Rabbit, Dotty Dog, Shauna, Suzie Squirrel, Chuckie Finster, Lisa Simpson, La Brea (Dino Babies) Marie Wanna, Coco (Pecola) and Holly (The Wild Puffalumps), DJ Tanner, Snow White *Kimberly as Peanut Otter, Roobear Koala, Bobby Bear, Potato Chip Popple, Zipper Cat, Elephant Puffalump, Pammy Panda, Grover Chestnut, Bart Simpson, Princess Zelda, Baby Tugs Bear, Champ Bear, Whopper, Kissyfur, Marshall (Dino Babies), Sanae, Info-Chan, Winky Dink, and Pecola *Kendra as Danny Dog (Maple Town) and Coco Kane *Shy Girl as Baby Butter Otter, Pretty Bit Popple, Bibsy Popple, Roxie Raccoon, Maggie Simpson, and Mingle, Nicky Katsopolis, Alex Katsopolis *Julie as MC Adore, Polite Panda, Prize Popple, Puffball Popple, Betty Koala, Mommy Koala, Bootsie Snootie, Penny Pig, and Petunia, Rebecca Katsopolis, Elle Estie, Marisa *Belle as Rosalina, Pamie Penguin, Samus, Grams Bear, Gentle Heart Lamb, Sandy Cheeks, and Nose Marie *Tween Girl as Laura Koala, Kululun, Pancake Popple, Ricky Rabbit, Cozy Heart Penguin, Pinch Raccoon, Toucan Puffalump, Flaky, Truman (Dino Babies), Cirno *Salli as Cheer Bear, Wish Bear, Rachel Rabbit, Fanny Fox, Ly the Fairy, Mulan, Elora the Faun, Noodle *Allison as Hoppopotamus *Jennifer as Opal Otter, Marge Simpson, Bianca (Pokémon BW) and Renko *TigerMario2002: as Computero, Botbolt, and Puzzle Popple,Redolfo Otter and Chef Pee Pee,Floppy Rabbit, Eddy, and Reggie (Rude Dog and the Dweebs), King Goobot, CM Punk (SES), Hunter,Garfield, Putter Popple, Groaner, Bert Raccoon, SwagMuffin, Sal V. Ahh, Homer Simpson, Timon, Sid the Sloth, Dak (Dino Babies),Montgomery "Good News" Moose, NathanDesignerBoy7, Bud Timbertop, Rayman, Flippy ,IA, James the Animator, Rudy (Pecola), Toy Bonnie, Foxy, Toothy, Nick Penguin, Greg Heffley, Elijah Eubank (MegaToon1234), Billy Wagner, Kevin (The Wild Puffalumps), Tiger Puffalump, Bright Heart Raccoon, Birthday Bear, Bentley Raccoon, Rusty Wildwood, Bingo "Bet it All" Beaver, Christian Adams, Tweek (Rude Dog and the Dweebs) and Flick Duck, Pingy, Jesse Katsopolis, Bambi, Franklin, (Dino Babies) and Male Inkling ,Winston (Rude Dog and the Dweebs),Noble Heart Horse,Bubblun, Munchy Beaver, Rhinokey, Caboose (Rude Dog and the Dweebs), Howler, Walrus Puffalump, Lotsa Heart Elephant, Saphron, Daxter, Woody Woodpecker,Weather, Eleroo, Grubb,Ernest Otter, KingKool720, Igor the Mii, Teddy Ruxpin, Alex Kimble, Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6), Bumblelion, Perfect Panda and Ovide, Ooblar, Danny Tanner,Brave Heart Lion, SteerOid, Bogey Orangutan, Polo, Mighty Mouse,Patrick Star, Digger Mole, Stereotypical Good User, Lumpy,Ernest Otter, KingKool720, Igor the Mii, Teddy Ruxpin, Alex Kimble, Gannon Scheer (WageGannon6), Bumblelion, Perfect Panda and Ovide, Ooblar, Danny Tanner,Splodge Kangaroo, Skippy the Bush Kangaroo, Rocko, Donkey,Bugs Bunny, Mario, Luigi, Peach, Peter Griffin, Sonic, Paddington Bear, Double D (Edd), WALL-E, Shrek, Woody, Roger Rabbit, Bowser, Roger Rabbit, Tom, Squidward, Simba, Crystal Meff, Mr. Krabs, Link, Eric Cartman, Speedy Gonzales, Droopy, Brian Griffin, Stewie Griffin, Hank Hill, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, George Jetson, Mr. Cosmo Spacely, Glen Quagmiare, Cleveland Brown, Pumbaa, Ed, Buzz Lightyear, Sid The Sloth, Patrick Star,Red Hoodie Guy, Carkle, John, himself, Oggy, Rude Dog, Rhino Puffalump,Hare O.N., Grumpy Bear, P.C. Popple, Tyg Tiger, Cooler (Pound Puppies), MountainDewGuy2001, TransformersGuy48, Heffer, Luke Gallows (SES), Baloo, Balto (note: He voices these characters due to the creator of this not being able to find the original voice actors of these characters) *Ivy as Patty Rabbit, Bobblun, Panda Puffalump, Bright Eyes, Portia Porcupine, Kip Kangaroo, Chewy (Pecola), Scootch Raccoon, Cribsy Popple, Playful Heart Monkey, Baby Hugs Bear, Michelle Tanner, and Jerry *Princess as Woolma Lamb, Party Popple, Monkey Puffalump, Swift Heart Rabbit, Prissy Thistlethorn, Bonnie Wagner, Sydney Otter, Kibble (Rude Dog and the Dweebs), and Punkity Popple, Stephanie Tanner, and Female Inkling *Emma as Good Luck Bear and Marcia Mouse *Grace as Blinky Bill and Matilda *Bridget as Nutsy Koala *Stock Seal SFX as Seabert *Simon as OliverWestern, Berk *Amy as Proud Heart Car Transcript see the words "This was based on Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue, Idea by Igor." to Red Hoodie Guy returning from school Red Hoodie Guy: "Finally, back from school!" goes to his bedroom looks at his backpack, he notices the drugs Red Hoodie Guy: "What is this? They seem cool." Hoodie Guy grabs a cigar. Red Hoodie Guy: a cigar "Goodbye, all my troubles." at Team Lights HQ Igor: Guys, Somebody is coming. opens the door. Girl: Uhh...? Igor: what's your name? Girl: Renko. Igor: Welcome, Renko. I'm Igor. runs towards the main room of the HQ. Sophie: BAD NEWS! Red Hoodie Guy made his decision to use drugs! IA: WHAT!? IS HE MENTALLY ILL?! I WILL SORT THIS OUT! (IA goes to red hoodie guys house) IA: Stop this madness! Red Hoodie Guy: G-wha-wha? Who are you? IA: Those cigarettes will kill you! (Red Hoodie Guy pulls out a gun) IA: Where did you get that gun? Red Hoodie Guy: I got it from my dad before he went to Afghanistan! NOW GET OUT OR I WILL FILL YOU WITH LED!!!! runs out of RHG's house. goes to the HQ IA: HE TRIED TO KILL ME! Igor: He's Drugged as heck, but we can still save him! KingKool720: We will see about THAT. Pingy: And he's a Smoker! Igor: I don't know guys... Sophie: Well honestly, he decided to use drugs, so I guess Pingy might be correct. We better round up my friends and family! Igor: Sure! Let's call our favorite characters, everyone. KingKool720: Alright. calling their favorite characters along with other users Sophie: "Alright, favorites of mine, who is ready to make Red Hoodie Guy change his ways?" Stereotypical Good User: I'll save the day! (SGU runs to RHG's house.) Stereotypical Good User: RED HOODIE GUY (x5)! IF YOU SMOKE THOSE CIGARETTES, YOU WILL BE GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUNDED GROUN- (RHG shoot SGU dead.) Red Hoodie Guy: Why are all these people coming to my house? back at HQ Igor: Oliver, any information about the drugs he's using? OliverWestern: I do, that cigar contains Marijuana, an extremely dangerous drug that should not be consumed. There are other illegal drugs too like Cocaine, Ecstasy, which is simply known as E, all of them where I come from are listed by their categories, A being the worst. And another thing, if one is caught being in possession of them, they could spend a lengthy prison term. We need to find a way to help Red, before it's too late. Igor: What re- Oh yeah, RHG. Renko: I don't want RHG to die. Toothy: This isn't a good time to take a break! Petunia: Yeah! Igor: Toothy, Petunia, i don't know. OliverWestern: If we don't want Red to die, then we have to plan this carefully, and get a plan B on standby, just in case plan A fails; and luckily for us, I've managed to buy us some time; that way, we can save Red with a carefully thought out plan. Gang Hears phones ringing. Igor: uh, this isn't my phone. Oliverwestern: not mine either. Mobile Buddies enters the HQ. Igor: Who are you, you three! MB1: I'm Chewy. MB2: I'm Dymanda. MB3: I'm Jessica. John: Jessica? I have a female counterpart with the same name! Jessica (LMB): Okay. Igor: Just in case- kisses Igor on the cheek. Back i was saying, Just in case, It isn't good. Flaky: i'm scared! Irina: Me Too! Fluttershy: Me 3! Igor: What-a--Nevermind. (Back at RHG's place...) Red Hoodie Guy: FINALLY, I can smoke in peace. (The crowd arrives at RHG's house.) Red Hoodie Guy: G** D***IT!!! Igor: Um, stop, drugs are bad. RHG: No, they're not! eyes are bloodshot. Crowd run off RHG's House and find a portal portal warps them to the hall of Past Mirrors Igor: Um, this is not familar. James: Yeah. Renko: Igor I agree! Sophie: Wait....is that... of the mirrors show RHG's Body in a corpse-like sytle. Igor: Oh no! ???: Hahaha, this is how Red Hoodie Guy will become after consuming the drugs. Oliverwestern: WHO SAID THAT?! (The bad guys show up.) James: Not to quote Patrick Star, but WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE?!?! ???: My name is Nick O. Teen. ????: I am Hare O.N. ?????: My name is Sal V. Ahh! ??????: I am Coco Kane! ???????: The name is Marie Wanna! ????????: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I AM STEEROID! ??: I am Elle Estie! ?: My name is Crystal Meff! James: Wait a second! Your names are all bad puns about drugs! Igor: So THAT means you must be the drugs Red Hoodie Guy will consume! Oliver: How DARE you kill so many people? Marie: It's what we do! James: Um, Marie, people can use you for medical purposes too! Nick: Yeah, but those people are lame. Oliver: HEY! That is EXTREMELY offensive to those who use marijuana for medicinal purposes! Sal: It doesn't matter! Red Hoodie Guy will end up lookin like DIS no matter what you do! HEHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (The heroes run out of there.) Renko: That was SCARY! Igor: Yep. calls Garfield. Garfield: phone Hello? Igor: We're in a siutation slimar to Cartoon All-stars to the rescue. can you help us out? Garfield: Maybe..... (We see James give a big, teary-eyed stare as violin music plays.) Garfield: Oh fine. I'm coming. goes to where the heroes are. Renko: (What-a-cute cat...) Umm.... Garfield: I'm hungry, man! Croc: Food can wait, Garfield! Igor pops out of nowhere Villager Igor: WHERE YOU GUYS WERE BY?! Igor: I dunno! Villager Igor: Garfield Lasanga I'm unsure that- at Renko Renko: Uhh...What? Blushes KingKool720: 4th wall IS THIS ONE OF IGOR'S SEXUAL FANTASIES?! Igor: No! Besides, There is Childern There! King Goobot: Red Hoodie Earthling! Yolkians Never Smoke! Ooblar: Right Brother! Sophie: "So...Let's think through this for a moment." Mordecai: Before we do that, safety first from this so they stop drinking drugs or something. Igor: Uh...Renko.... Renko: Yeah? Igor: I love you. Renko: What the? Adore and Irina stare at two. Igor: What? MC Adore: I thought you loved Irina and me. Igor: Hate to say it, but Renko's my new girlfriend. Irina: Awwww... Igor: Sighes This can't be good. KingKool720: I'm confused. Carkle: Does anyone need help? Sophie: "Um....Irina and MC Adore feel sad." Carkle: Why? Sophie: "They just realized that Renko is igor's new girlfriend. But we are all loved equally regardless." Igor: Yep! MC Adore: Uhh.... Igor: Hurr Durr... Portal Appears Again Painis Cupcake comes out from it Renko, MC Adore and Irina: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! IT'S PAINIS CUPCAKE! Igor: Mirror Painis Cupcake, why you're doing here? Mirror Painis Cupcake: "Um...Beats me. Maybe I wanna help you or something." Igor: An Kid is Taking Drugs and we need to stop him from taking drugs! Mirror Painis Cupcake: Okay... gang find pot on the floor. Sophie: "What's that pot doing here? Hmmm, I don't think Red Hoodie Guy's making the correct choices." Igor: Hurr Durr...This Isn't Good. Renko: I agree! Irina: Me Too! MC Adore: Me Three! Igor: Okay... portal opens and drops a timer. the portal closes. Igor: at Timer WE HAVE ONLY 2 HOURS TO SAVE RED HOODIE GUY! OliverWestern: I'll stay back at HeadQuarters, just in case he comes to his senses. The rest of you must go and save him now! Sophie: "We got you covered, Oliver. OK, gang! Let's do it!" goes to the Team Lights HQ. Portal Opens again and warps the Gang (minus Oliverwestern) to the Hall of Past Mirrors. Mordecai: Well, now what? Preston: Beats me. Hey Sophie, what in the world is this place anyway? Sophie: This must be the Hall of Past Mirrors. Right guys? Pingy: Right ehh Sophie. Igor: We're at Hall of Past Mirrors again. Mordecai: Hall of Past Mirrors? KingKool720: Google it. Igor: These mirrors show things that happened in the past. Mordecai: Does the Mirror show what Happened in the past or you can make them different? Igor: "It shows the Past, but Some Mirrors show the Future." Sophie: "Yeah..." Igor: "Okay, what we're doing here again?" Kochiya and Marisa Kirisame come out from one of the mirrors. Igor: "Who are you two?" Sanae: "I'm Sanae." Marisa: "And I'm Marisa!" Igor: "What's the Deal?" Sanae: "Well, You will love me soon." Igor: "What you mean with that?" Sanae: "You fell on love with me on May 24." Igor: "I understand, Sanae, but which time it is?" Sanae: "May 11, 22:00." Igor: "Okay!" Marisa: "You will love me soon, John." John: "I understand." James: "WILL YOU STOP WITH THE GODDAMN SHIP TEASE, GODDAMNIT, WE'RE IN A ANTI-DRUG VIDEO, NOT A ROMANCE ONE!" Igor: "Sorry, I got carried away." with the Red Hoodie Guy Red Hoodie Guy: Ah, finally some peace and quiet. ???: Hey!! Stop right there! I see you with those drugs! Red Hoodie Guy: Oh, for Christ's sake! Is that Mario? Mario: Ok. You has-a found out it was me. Red Hoodie Guy: What the hell are you doing here, Mario? Mario: I am trying to show you that drugs are bad. You could have cancer, have a disease, or you could die from drugs. Red Hoodie Guy: I'm a distraught kid who doesn't have anyone to support him. What's stopping me? Mario: Mama Mia! Well, the 80's singer Rick James had his voice changed from drugs so if you're good at singing, your singing ability would be affected. Be-a careful! Red Hoodie Guy: I don't really care about singing. back to the heroes Hour and 30 Minutes left. Igor: "So, any plans to save Red Hoodie Guy?"